Instrument panel assemblies include openings configured to house an electrical component such as a radio or a navigational system. The instrument panel assemblies further include a cover. The cover includes a plurality of openings so as to accommodate various vehicle components such as the air duct and the front face of the electrical component. The covers are attached to various points of the instrument panel utilizing a snap fit engagement.
The electrical component is typically mounted to the instrument panel by brackets. The brackets have a through hole for which a screw shot may be made so as to secure the bracket to the instrument panel and position the electrical component within the opening. However, the through holes are typically larger in diameter than the screw and thus provides a gap. The gap presents a tolerance with respect to the position of the electrical component within the opening of the instrument panel.
The use of a plurality of snap fit attachment features provides a relatively lower tolerance in terms of the position of the cover with respect to the instrument panel. Thus, there may be instances where the front face of the electrical component is not centered within the opening of the cover.
In instances where the front face of the electrical component is misaligned with respect to the opening of the cover, the installer must remove the front face and disengage the screws and manually position the front face of the electrical component so as to be centered within the opening of the cover. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a bracket wherein the bracket may be tuned so as to properly position the front face of the electrical component within the opening of the cover.